1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a pet carrier. Particularly, the cooling device is a portable system for providing an ice-cooled surface on which a pet can rest, adapted to be received within a conventional pet carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet animals are often difficult to transport, particularly within vehicles, such as automobiles or airplanes. Thus, many pet owners utilize a pet carrier, which is generally a portable cage, sized and contoured for easy transportability. Pet carriers, however, are often quite uncomfortable for the pets stored therein. Simple pet carriers often provide for basic ventilation, but do not offer any other form of temperature control for the pet. Excessive temperatures within a pet carrier can be both uncomfortable and potentially hazardous for the animal.
Although pet beds and the like having refrigeration and air conditioning systems have been utilized, such systems require heavy and complex equipment and are not typically portable. Further, such systems are not adapted for reception within a pet carrier, as they are typically stand-alone cooling units. Thus, a cooling device for pet carrier solving the aforementioned problems is desired.